


Every Night is Like a Dream

by Changkyunnnie



Series: Inspired by Pentagon Songs [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/F, HyungHyuk - Freeform, fem hyunghyuk, is hyunghyuk rise supposed to be a tag, jookyun if you believe hard enough, loosely inspired by Pentagon's Smile, minor changkyun, minor jooheon, this is purely self indulgent I have no other excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changkyunnnie/pseuds/Changkyunnnie
Summary: “I’m scared of her.” Changkyun whispers, voice low and concerned as he eyes the duo that are finally in front of the cashier.Hyewon look to ‘her’, Jooheon’s manager; Lee Minji. The waves on her hair bounces softly as she animatedly slaps Jooheon’s hands away from the cookies on the cashier counter and Hyewon realizes that she feels the same way as Changkyun does; she’s kind of scared of Lee Minji too, for completely different reasons.((The femHyunghyuk AU only I wanted featuring idol Jooheon, model Hyungwon and managers Changhyuk))





	Every Night is Like a Dream

 

The subtle glow of the red and white lights in the darkness of the car’s exterior is a familiar view but the tinted lights that’s softly illuminating the features of the car’s driver was a sight that didn’t fail to mesmerize her. She notices the driver spare a glance at her for a split second; her blatant staring has been found out. The driver’s previous expression of concentration; lips pursed in a small pout quickly morphed into a sly smile accompanied with a familiar glint of fondness. Of course Hyewon’s heart skips a beat.

 _“Wonnie, baby girl, why are you looking at me like I’m the supermodel?”_ Hyewon clicks her tongue in distaste at the question and the other woman laughs out loud, teasing. She’s always teasing and Hyewon’s always caught staring.  

 _“Eyes on the road, Lee_.”  Hyewon says as she reaches her hand out to the other. She moves the tips of her long delicate fingers to the side of the other woman’s face. She’s collecting the stray locks of hair that somehow escaped the other’s low pony tail and wordlessly hooks them behind Minji’s ear.

Hyewon revels in the way the other is biting her lower lip trying to hide a smile, eyes still focused on the road. The different colors of street signs and lights that passingly reflects on Minji’s bright wide eyes was only one of the thousand things that made the exact moment perfect.

 

* * *

 

 

Months ago, Chae Hyewon would have thought of a thousand and one things to do rather than sit shotgun in her own car at eleven in the evening on the way to someone else’s home. She would have stared her manager down if the man would even dare suggest that she spend any more time outside than necessary, as if a whole day of working was not enough. Months ago she hated the fact that her manager gave his approval into casting her in a new variety show composed of celebrities that only had one thing in common; explosive popularity.

It was ridiculous really, to place Chae Hyewon in a variety show exploiting her weakness. It was a fact that one of South Korea’s most anticipated rookie actress and respected high fashion model couldn’t control her expressions. Changkyun, her manager would never explicitly admit that the questionable decision of adding her to the cast was due to the fact that her resting bitch face was a double edged sword; it either made people fall in love with her or curse at her, there was no in between.

In hindsight the variety show would have definitely be a sure hit with just the cast. The entire premise of the show; inviting new artists and having them interact with big names in the industry was also nothing short of interesting. Surprisingly, Hyewon warmed up to most of the cast members, the staff and even her role faster than she could ever imagine and it has come to a point where she isn’t even trying to pretend that she dislikes the show. The set with the filming crew and her colleagues already felt like a second home to her. Reading about their weekly guest’s popularity increasing after a visit to the show is a fulfilling feeling that she never imagined to experience. 

Having artists, managers and stylist that were roughly the same age as Hyewon also made the waiting room experience the best she’s ever had. Before joining the show, she was often surrounded by serious professionals that wanted everything done in a haste, that time she only had Changkyun with her.

The change is a bit overwhelming for both of them to finally meet people that made them feel energized and comfortable, like they finally belonged in the industry. Hyewon and Changkyun; two young adults, the best of friends, an artist and her manager; one blessed with the opportunity of achieving stardom and the other one allowed to experience the ropes of the business that he dreams to pursue in the future.

Hyewon still hasn’t formally thanked Changkyun for landing her the job that changed her life but she can’t bring herself to do so when her best friend spends more time in another artist’s dressing room that he does in hers. Of course she can’t even tease Changkyun when Lee Jooheon’s manager has her coat draped over the backrest of Hyewon’s chair, the beautiful wavy haired woman sitting comfortably on Hyewon’s lap with the tips of her fingers softly caressing Hyewon’s nape. Lee Minji’s lips are the most sinful when she’s whispering anything and everything to Hyewon; lips lightly touching the shell of the taller woman’s ear with every word she enunciates.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time she really sees Lee Minji was in the broadcast station’s coffee shop at too early in the morning. They; Hyewon and Changkyun, were early for a cast meeting and were depending on their daily fix of caffeine to help them be at least acceptable functioning adults. From the moment Lee Jooheon enters the coffee shop they could hear his manager talking to him in an energetic tone that people didn’t usually produce until a bit later in the morning. Hyewon visibly feels Changkyun straighten up at the sight of the two entering the café.

Jooheon was wearing a black bucket hat matched with a black mask pulled down to his chin. He looks exhausted but a smile and two adorable dimples were still plastered on his face. Following him was a dark haired woman Hyewon assumed to be his manager. Lee Minji had a dark brown medium length bob that ended with large beautiful curls, full bangs that framed sharp eyes and a smile that brightened up the already blindingly lighted café. Hyewon couldn’t look away as she notices the woman’s plain white body fitting sleeveless dress that ends mid-thigh. The outfit’s matching black coat is folded and slung over her right arm as she walks side by side with Jooheon to the counter.

Hyewon was never interested in backstage gossip but finally seeing Lee Jooheon’s manager for the first time gave her flashbacks to the awestruck and giddy whispers that went around the dressing rooms. She can’t help but agree that the woman was too beautiful to be found anywhere but in front of the camera but she respects whatever the other’s decision was. What Hyewon found more fascinating though was the fact that such a beautiful and bright looking woman was the person in complete control of a top idol’s career. She wonders what kind of power is hidden behind Minji’s bright smile.

 _“I’m scared of her.”_ Changkyun whispers, voice low and concerned as he eyes the duo that are finally in front of the cashier. Hyewon reaches out for her drink and takes a sip as she stares at the figure of the woman that everyone thinks could easily date any other idol or actor in the industry. The waves on her hair bounces softly as she animatedly slaps Jooheon’s hands away from the cookies on the cashier counter and Hyewon realizes that she feels the same way as Changkyun does; she’s kind of scared of Lee Minji too, for completely different reasons.

 

* * *

 

 

A familiar black Audi RS 7 stops in front of her, the dark tint of the car’s windows completely concealing the driver’s identity. Hyewon’s anxious and excited at the same time. She mentally scolds herself for having juvenile feelings at the prospect of a secret date night. Secretly dating was something she didn’t think would be added to the list of unbelievable experiences showbiz has forced her to go through.  

They’ve done this countless of times and yet she couldn’t help the warm happy feeling of what seemed like electricity coursing through her body. She pulls the door shut, comfortably sitting on the passenger side of her car. Hearing the click, the driver steps on accelerate and Hyewon buckles up her seat belt as the car leaves the broadcast station’s compound.   

 _“Miss Chae, where can I take you this fine evening?”_ Minji’s teasing voice greets her seconds after they reach the main road. Minji never seems to want to drop the fact that Chae Hyewon was a corporate princess before being a model and actress. The older woman always choose to playfully address Hyewon in a faux polite tone.

If Minji wasn’t driving, Hyewon would have kissed her to shut up but instead she moves closer to the other and pinches Minji’s cheek.  

_“Shut up Minji. Just take me to your home.”_

_“My my, aren’t we being too forward?”_

Hyewon thinks love really was a weird motivating factor to any human. It’s absolutely crazy how she suddenly doesn’t know what being tired feel like when she’s sitting beside the love of her life, listening to Minji complain about a meeting she had earlier that day and how she hopes Changkyun wouldn’t let Jooheon drive.

 

* * *

 

 

Long brown hair is contrasting immaculately with the white of Minji’s bed. A beautiful woman currently wrapped up in soft blankets, deep in slumber. The peacefulness of the late morning seems to be intensifying every delicate curve of her breathtaking features; long eyelashes resting on top of flawless bright cheeks and plump pink lips sealed shut as both ends seemingly curving upward. Minji swears her girlfriend was smiling in her sleep and there’s probably nothing more beautiful than knowing Hyewon was contented enough to be peaceful in dreamland.

 _“Beautiful”_ she whispers wishing she could take a photo and show it to the world. Beautiful, loveable and intoxicating Hyewon who is just as beautiful asleep as she is for every moment that she is awake. Hyewon who’s the only constant in Minji’s always busy mind. Hyewon, the only person Minji’s willing to do and drop everything for.

Minji knows that she absolutely can’t do anything that could potentially risk the younger’s career, especially the mistake of taking photos of intimate moments. In the bigger picture she knows that it doesn’t matter because for now, having her love in her arms was the only thing she wanted the most.

Without warning Minji wraps her arms around the other woman and proceeds to roll on top of Hyewon. High pitched giggles are released as low groans escapes her lover. _“Get off, Minmin.”_ Hyewon says gravely and Minji would have felt sorry for waking up her girlfriend if it wasn’t nearing twelve in the afternoon and she’s not about to let her lover miss lunch.

Minji lets out a set of shrieks as she feels Hyewon’s arms wrap around the sides of her hips; hands placed dangerously close to her silk clothed ass. Suddenly she’s being held in place and groped at the same time.

Minji sees that Hyewon’s eyes are still closed shut but now she’s definitely smiling wide. Minji yelps when Hyewon squeezes a bit too hard.  

_“What a naughty girl you are Wonnie.”_

 Minji brings her free hands to both sides of Hyewon’s face and squishes the other’s cheeks. She dives in for a kiss because it’s never too late for good morning kisses and also Hyewon’s lips are always, always delicious.  

_“Chae Hyewon, will you let me go?”_

_“Never.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been waiting for anyone to write a femHyunghyuk story after the Monsta X Drama of MX Ray Season 2 but I have found none. This is just a oneshot I did trying to procrastinate on my thesis but I might just expound on this story into a multi-chaptered fic in the near future, if I find time. (Shownu, Kihyun and Wonho have parts in this AU I've thought of but I didn't see the need to add them in this oneshot.) Hope you enjoyed reading this crap...
> 
> Smile by Pentagon - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ly4jcmg-lRw


End file.
